criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Cross that Bridge
Plot After completing the murders in Dirt Area, Chief Kilter tells the team that Leonard has escaped prison. Courtney and the player head to Old Casey's Bridge to take him back to prison. When they got there, they found Leonard hanging in the bridge. Courtney informed the chief that Leonard's dead. After investigating the bridge, they added Subutai, Patrick O'Reely and George Trollope before returning to the station. When they team got inside the station, Ted informs them that he found the killer's car. The team then head to the pier, where the killer's car was. After investigating the pier, Courtney and the player talk to Roxelana about the note found next to the car. Roxelana explained that she was writing about the places of Patriot City, calling them beautiful. They then talk to Janet Ling to see what she was doing in the pier. Janet said that she was landscaping and thought the pier would be a good place to see the view of the lake. After interrogating Roxelana and Janet, they question George why he lied about knowing Leonard. George revealed that he and Leonard were classmates in high school. George also revealed that Leonard bullied him about getting an F in division. Patrick was furious at Leonard after he broke one of his plastic swords in half. After confronting the two suspects, a sword was thrown outside the station, almost killing Courtney and the player. Finding out who threw the sword at them, David apologized to them and claimed it was him. The pair questioned David why he threw a sword at them, David found out that the trunk of the police car was open. David thought he closed the trunk but he forgot about it. The pair questioned Subutai, who revealed that he took his sword to the station, making him angry. They also interrogated Roxelana, who wanted him to be quiet after exposing her sexuality, and Janet, who also knew him at high school, Leonard would cyber bully her at home, making her depressed. The pair got enough evidence to arrest George for Leonard's murder. After confessing to Leonard's murder, George began crying. George revealed that Leonard wanted George to hang him. Questioning why Leonard wanted him to hang him, Leonard explained to George that he was working for someone who works at the Patriot Bank and watches his motives. George also explained that Leonard killed Jason and escaped prison was because of the mysterious person. After Leonard finished his confession to him, he told George to tie the noose to the bridge and push Leonard to his death. Before the pair can arrest him, George shot himself in front of them. Back in the station, the pair tell the team that George killed himself after they could arrest him. The team were shocked when they revealed what happened to George. Chief Kilter ordered Courtney and the player to go back to Old Casey's Bridge to see why George commit suicide. After restoring the suicide note, George wrote when Leonard revealed the horrible things now and before, he felt the same way for him. George revealed he was failing in high school and stayed back there and finished high school in 2004. George also revealed that Leonard was always nice to him and lied to the pair about how mean Leonard was to him. The pair head back to the police station to talk about his suicide. Post-trial, Grover asked Courtney and the player if he wants to join the team. After Grover asked the pair, the team agreed and put him as the new tech expert. After Grover was placed as tech expert, the pair asked him if he can help them release Subutai out of the asylum. Grover agreed and headed to the asylum to make a plan. Grover pretended to be a visitor for Subutai while the pair wait in the police car to bring him back to the Time Travel Building. Grover tells the nurse that Subutai has months to live and let her release him. The nurse agreed and released him. Grover took Subutai to the car and the the team drove him back to the building. Meanwhile, the team tell Ogedei that Subutai has been released and let him go see his general. Ogedei thanked them and drove him back to see Subutai. When the team drove back to the time travel building, Ogedei and Subutai thanked the team for what they did and the team drove back to the station. After all the events, the chief tell the pair that the mayor wanted them to see them at the Patriot Government Office in Stock Area. The pair head to Stock Area to see the mayor. Summary 'Victim' *Leonard Thiff (Found hanging in Old Casey's Bridge) 'Murder Weapon' *Hanging 'Killer' *George Trollope Suspects PCC12Suspect1.png|Subutai PCC12Suspect2.png|Patrick O'Reely PCC12Suspect3.png|George Trollope PCC12Suspect4.png|Roxelana PCC12Suspect5.png|Janet Ling |undefined|link=undefined |undefined|link=undefined Quasi Suspects PCC12QSuspect1.png|Grover Simpson PCC8Suspect3(1).png|Ogedei Khan |undefined|link=undefined |undefined|link=undefined Killer's Profile *The killer knows how to tie knots *The killer drives an SUV *The killer eats olives *The killer has black eyes *The killer's height is above 5'6" Crime Scenes Steps 'Chapter 1' *Investigate Bridge (Clues: Helm, Tire Tracks, Victim's Body; Victim identified: Leonard Thiff) *Examine Tire Tracks (Result: Tire Prints) *Examine Helm (New Suspect: Subutai) *Question Subutai why his helm was in the crime scene (Prerequisite: Subutai decoded; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Ocean) *Investigate Ocean (Prerequisite: Subutai interrogated; Clues: Torn Collage, Broken Badge) *Examine Torn Collage (Result: Magazine; New Suspect: Patrick O'Reely) *Ask Patrick about the magazine (Prerequisite: Magazine restored) *Examine Broken Badge (Result: Club Button; New Suspect: George Trollope) *Give George his button back (Prerequisite: Club Button restored) *Analyze Victim's Body (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows how to tie knots) *Analyze Tire Prints (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer drives an SUV) *Go to Chapter 2 'Chapter 2' *Investigate Pier (Available after unlocking Chapter 2; Clues: Torn Paper, Pile of Wood, Victim's Card) *Examine Torn Paper (Result: Note; New Suspect: Roxelana) *Ask Roxelana about the note (Prerequisite: Note restored) *Examine Pile of Wood (Result: ID Card) *Examine ID Card (New Suspect: Janet Ling) *See why Janet was at the pier (Prerequisite: Janet Ling identified) *Examine Victim's Card (Result: Green Substance) *Analyze Green Substance (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats olives; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Sand Castle) *Investigate Sand Castle (Prerequisite: Green Substance analyzed; Clues: Torn Picture, Victim's Headscarf) *Examine Torn Picture (Result: Promotion Picture) *Ask George why he lied about not knowing the victim (Prerequisite: Promotion Picture restored; Profiles updated: George knows how to tie knots and drives an SUV) *Examine Victim's Headscarf (Result: Feathers) *Confront Patrick about the feathers on Leonard's headscarf (Prerequisite: Feathers vacuumed; Profiles updated: Patrick knows how to tie knots, drives an SUV and eats olives) *Go to Chapter 3 'Chapter 3' *Investigate Benches (Available after unlocking Chapter 3; Clues: Torn Note, Broken Recorder, Victim's Phone) *Examine Torn Note (Result: Restored Note) *Analyze Note (12:00:00) *Find out why Subutai wrote an angry message to Leonard (Prerequisite: Note analyzed; Profiles updated: Subutai knows how to tie knots and eats olives) *Examine Broken Recorder (Result: Voice Recorder) *Question Roxelana why she want to silence him (Prerequisite: Voice Recorder restored; Profile updated: Roxelana eats olives) *Examine Victim's Phone (Result: Phone Data) *Ask Janet if she was bullied (Prerequisite: Victim's Phone unlocked; Profiles updated: Janet knows how to tie knots, drives an SUV and eats olives; George eats olives; New Crime Scene Unlocked: Road) *Investigate Road (All tasks before must be done first; Clues: Tissue, Video Camera) *Examine Tissue (Result: Clear Substance) *Analyze Clear Substance (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer has black eyes) *Examine Video Camera (Result: Unlocked Camera) *Analyze Video Camera (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer's height is above 5'6") *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Digging It In (6/6) 'Digging It In (6/6)' *Investigate Bridge (Available after unlocking Digging It In (6/6), Clue: Torn Note) *Examine Torn Note (Result: Suicide Note) *See what the team think about Grover (Prerequisite: Suicide Note restored; Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Release Subutai (Prerequisite: Grover interrogated) *Take Subutai to the car (Prerequisite: Subutai released; Reward: Warrior Face) *Tell Ogedei that Subutai has been released (Prerequisite: Subutai interrogated; Reward: Burger) *Move on to the new crime (In Stock Area)